Pony Love
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Harry returns home to some interesting noises coming from the bedroom and is surprised by what he discovers. HarryDraco.


**Pony Love

* * *

**

"Oh yes. MORE!" was the first thing Harry Potter heard as he entered the small London flat that he shared with his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. He was about to call out he was home when the, dare he say – orgasmic – moans came floating to his ears once again.

"Ooh, oh yes, more!" Harry stopped mid movement, his shoe hanging half off his foot, his head cocking in the direction of the bedroom. He thought he heard the bed springs but he must have been mistaken, what would he be doing in bed at this hour?

He was beginning to worry about Draco; the man, having been unemployed since they had graduated from Hogwarts almost three years ago, had become a little strange. No strange was the wrong word for it, Harry thought with a frown, infact one would have thought that Draco would not be able to handle being home on his own day after day, but that was not the case. He was gloriously happy being a home-body.

Draco had become eccentric, Harry decided, things like sewing little pieces of coloured thread into socks and his strange obsession with plastic furniture coverings all confirmed this. But these noises, they were new.

"Merlin that's fantastic," was the next moan and this time Harry was positive that that was the sound of their bed, which creaked in protest every time you moved on it. He dropped his coat on the floor with a soft whoosh before padding cautiously toward the bedroom, to the left of the entrance hall.

Harry's mind was working in overdrive as he drew his wand. Who was Draco talking to? Was he having an affair? – Harry gave himself a mental shake, Draco would never dream of cheating on him; he just wouldn't.

Harry thought about how well their relationship had been going and knew in his heart of hearts that he couldn't be wrong about the way Draco felt about him; they were closer than ever. They were madly in love and spent much of Harry's workday at the Ministry sending owls back and forth which often only said three words: I Love you.

The other Auror's in his department would laugh every time they saw Hedwig fly through the open window, and Harry was forever the butt of their jokes as they read over his shoulder. But Harry didn't care, he would just reply in equally sappy tones (or raunchy depending on the contents) and smile to himself counting down the hours 'til he could return home.

Today, however, Draco had sent no owl and when Harry sent him one asking what he was doing he had received no reply. Draco was acting very strange indeed.

"Oh My God! That's it!" Draco suddenly exploded and Harry heard the distinct sound of their bed springs protesting once again. Harry burst into the bedroom startling a euphoric Draco, who was on the bed mid bounce; his laptop computer swaying dangerously close to the edge of the mattress.

The blonde man dropped to his knees when he saw Harry standing there.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Harry bellowed.

"Nothing," Draco replied sheepishly trying to push something under the pillows behind him. Harry approached the bed and that's when he noticed the things spread out on the mattress.

"This is what you've been hiding from me?" He asked incredulously. Draco looked down at the My Little Pony blanket and the dozen plastic horses scattered around him before looking back at his boyfriend and shrugging.

"And what if it is?" Draco retorted his tone take on a haughty manner. His lifted his chin in defiance. "You have your work and I have …My Little Pony Ponyville Birthday Afternoon with Rainbow Dash and Bunches-o-fun ponies." He pointed to a small grouping of plastic horses.

"Draco, honey, I will say this once an only once. I love you but, you are insane."

"I am not! And I love you too" Draco said pulling the laptop closer toward him.

"So, are you going to tell me what all the noise was about just before," Harry asked sitting down on the awful pink blanket and moving in to see the computer screen. He was beginning to regret the Christmas he had bought it for the Slytherin and taught him how to use it.

"Oh you probably won't care," Draco said trying to hide the screen.

"Show me," Harry said his curiosity at what had the man so excited taking over.

"Oh alright then" Draco practically jumped into Harry's lap and pulled the computer with him. Harry saw it was the Official My Little Pony website that was really just a melding pot of pink and purple mixed with sparkles and rainbows. He had to control the urge to shudder.

"This," he said pointing to a small thumbnail of a group of ponies that had a huge banner that said NEW right above them. "It's the My Little Pony Crystal Princess Sharing Tea with Tiramisu Pony and Mochanut Pony. They released it today. I have to have it!" Harry almost laughed out loud but Draco seemed so enthusiastic he didn't have the heart.

"It's very nice" Harry said kissing his cheek. Draco spun his head and kissed him on the mouth while pushing him back onto the bed.

"No, I don't think you understand Harry. I _have_ to have it." He pushed a knee between Harry's legs and moved against him making the Boy-Who-Lived moan. As Draco took his mouth again and initiated a passionate kiss, Harry decided that if just one of these ponies's got him this excited, then what would a whole trunk full do to him? He grinned as he thought of his own secret collection back from his early Hogwarts years and what Draco would do to get his hands on the vintage toys.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
